<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Overstimulation by DilynAliceBlake</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22473028">Overstimulation</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/DilynAliceBlake/pseuds/DilynAliceBlake'>DilynAliceBlake</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Gotham (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Crying During Sex, Drabble, M/M, Overstimulation, Sexual Content, eds wearing his gloves, if it makes you uncomfortable assume they have a safeword, if youve never had so many orgasms youre left crying and breathless thats your problem not mine, mildly kinky, they're sexy gloves</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-01-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-01-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 10:27:07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>85</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22473028</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/DilynAliceBlake/pseuds/DilynAliceBlake</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Not terribly explicit, but the power plays implied are meant to tantalize.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Oswald Cobblepot/Edward Nygma</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>35</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Overstimulation</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“No, Ed, please, it’s too much, it’s </span>
  <em>
    <span>too much</span>
  </em>
  <span>!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The Riddler looks down to admire his handiwork.  The tears leaking from Oswald’s eyes as he shakes are a nice touch.  That many orgasms in a row no doubt had him oversensitive. A gloved thumb reaches down to wipe some of them away, and Ed sucks the salt from his finger with a satisfied grin.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Only six?” he teases.  “Oh, I think we can do better than that, Mister Penguin.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>After all, they have all night.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>